If They Were At School
by Ernestalice
Summary: The school full of weird cases. GaaraXOC as a whole, with other pairings  NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, InoChou, etc.  one each chapter. 1st Chapter is NarutoXHinata. Trying my best not to destroy their personalities, but OOC Alert just in case.


**[Disclaimer] I do not own Naruto and its characters, but I do own my OC "Fumiya".**

**[Genre] Romance/Mystery/Humor**

**[Summary] The school full of weird cases. GaaraXOC as a whole, with other pairings (NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, InoChou, etc.) one each chapter. 1st Chapter is for NarutoXHinata. Trying my best not to destroy their personalities, but just in case I'll give you OOC Alert.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>JagajagajagaJANG!<em>

_Hi everyone, Ernestalice is back for the second story! V(^^)V So…please enjoy and reviews would be very helpful. (bow)_

* * *

><p><strong>If They Were At School<strong>

"Gaara! I know you're the one who did it!"

There were two boys against each other in the class. One with a blonde spiky hair; he had his long sleeves rolled up to his arms and his uniform pants rolled up to his knees. He was pointing his finger to the other. One with a red short hair, which was called Gaara; he was standing calmly in the front of the class, with his face dirtied by green paints.

It was very messy all over the place. Dusts and fractions. Blood… 34 students were in the class, being in tense. Most of them were looking at the scene, _'scene of crime'_. For a few minutes, no one opened his or her mouth.

Someone chuckled. All of the sights turned at the voice. She was a girl, sitting down at the corner of the class near the window. When she looked down (still chuckling) her blue bangs covered her eyes.

"What's funny, Fumiya?"

Fumiya raised her head. Looking at the blonde boy, her black eyes were sharp. "Fool. Gaara is absolutely clean. Look at the broken pieces again more carefully."

Everyone did what she said, but they didn't understand. Fumiya's waved long hair touched her waist as she stood up.

"Clearly, most of the broken ones are the ones that the teacher picked up as the best. Gaara loves 'cacti' by just only looking at them. It's impossible that he could do such thing, Naruto!"

"B-but, look! Only Gaara's piece is safe among all of the masterpieces!"

The blonde boy, Naruto pointed at a statue, a cacti statue. It was located at the front of the class, near Gaara's desk as it's his work. It was made of clay and was already painted by green, so it looked like the same as the real cacti. From the cute round shape to the spines, it was perfect.

"Huh, Gaara indeed loves cacti. From the day when 'making a cacti statue from clay' homework was given, I could sense his craziness. Drawing cacti on his note, looking at cacti everyday, even I heard he's talking with it! He said that he would make it 'perfect'! That's why…That's why he destroyed all other pieces, like mine, which I couldn't make it properly!" Naruto said.

"How can you say it proudly, Naruto. I can't even see the difference before and after it was broken," a girl said. Standing behind Naruto, she had a pretty pink short hair and green eyes. Bandages covered all over her palms. Next to her, a girl with a blue hair and pale eyes were looking worried at Naruto, "Naruto-kun…". She had one of her fingers covered with bandage.

Naruto continued his speech.

"All the bad works are broken, while some of the good works are not. He must be thought that if he destroyed only the bad ones, he would be looked suspicious. In short, the good works are camouflage."

Fumiya chuckled again, "I'll give you some hints. The problem is the place where the 13 works were broken. One is near Chouji's desk, at the middle of the class. One is near the middle window, Shikamaru's desk. One is near Lee's desk at the front of class. One is near Kiba's desk at the front of class."

"Haa? What's your point?"

Fumiya was walking to the back of the class. Everyone's eyes were following her moves. "Except the four I mentioned, they were broken from near the door to the window at the back area…in one line."

"Oh, you're right," the students made some noises, and Fumiya continued.

"Most of 'finished' works were placed above the cabinet here, at the back of the class. While Naruto, you put your work near, under this cabinet, because your desk just happened to be at the back of the class.

"You want to say…it was all accident?" a boy at the front of the class said. He had black short hair and large eyes with thick eyebrows. Bandages covered his hands.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Fumiya smirked, "There are two culprits!" After Fumiya announced it, the students made noises again about the culprits she mentioned. And then, she pointed at the boy.

"…Naruto…why are you sweating?" Fumiya looked into Naruto's eyes. He looked nervous. "Most likely, it all happened at the lunch break when everyone went out of the classroom. And Naruto! Looking at your clothes, you're running in the corridor again, weren't you? You always roll up your clothes after running to rid off your sweats. So it was like this. As usual, after eating your lunch, you ran through the corridor to put some pranks. Unfortunately, you couldn't control your steps when you ran into this room from the back door, and thus…hit the cabinet and made all of the statues fell down. One of them fell to your statue and that's how the 9 statues were broken."

Everyone looked at Naruto. Most of them found that Fumiya had a point.

"And then, the other 4 statues were broken by the other culprit. It's…"

She pointed her finger to a girl. Now that everyone was looking at the back of the class, she was standing at the front of Naruto...next to the pink-haired one. Everyone looked surprised at her.

"Hi…Hinata?"

"I realized the bandage on your finger, Hinata."

"But, Lee and I have bandages on our hands, too. Why Hinata…?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Sakura, you're about to participate in a karate tournament next week. So, I know that every lunch break you're practicing at the club. And Lee…it's just his fashion."

(BING!) Lee grinned and his teeth were shining. He raised his right thumb.

"Hinata hurt her finger by some cacti in the school this morning. I believe that the blood on some statues is hers. Besides...I think she watched and knew that Naruto's the first culprit. So it was like this. When Naruto accidentally broke the statues, she accidentally saw it. And to turn our eyes from the back area only, she broke the 4 other statues on the middle and front of class, and made it like a case, not an accident."

As it was being exposed, Naruto said desperately, "You don't have any proof!"

"Why don't you roll down your sleeves and your pants, Naruto?"

Naruto refused to answer or do what Fumiya said. So, Sakura forced him and found some red paints on the corner of his sleeves and pants. It was revealed then that some of the blood wasn't actually blood but just red paints that Naruto usually used for his pranks. And to mislead it, Hinata purposely put some of her blood to the other statues she broke. Sakura punched him on the head, beat him, and half killed him. After that, he and Hinata apologized to Gaara and the other class members. They were punished to clean the room and remake the statues they broke.

"A~ah. It's already dark outside. Are you okay, Hinata?" Naruto laid his head on the desk and looked at Hinata beside him. There were only the two of them in the class. She was making the cacti sculpture. She was shyly, rolling her eyes; trying to look back at Naruto and then turned to another way.

"We-well, actually…umm…i-it's not bad…to be… with… you…"

"? What? What did you say? Your voice is too small."

"Ne-Never mind!" She blushed. Naruto was looking at Hinata curiously for a few minutes. But as he heard nothing more from her, he went back to his work. There was a silence between them and their voices were getting smaller.

(Na-Naruto-kun, your 'cacti' is…too flat)(…I know…)

(…Umm…I think it's a little…too curly)(…aaargh…)

(…Umm...should I make it…for you?)(…No, no, you're already busy with yours, right?)

(…But…)(It's okay, it's my problem)

(…Umm, are you sure?)(I never go back on my word!)

(…)(Hey, Hinata, could you help me with this…^^;)

Meanwhile, when Fumiya was about to go home, Gaara approached her. He gave her a white paper bag. Inside, there was something wrapped up by some old newspapers.

"...For defending me back then," he said it with a straight and stoic expression like always, that she wondered how he was feeling inside. She thanked him (smile) and went home with the present. After she arrived, she took a bath, changed her clothes, ate dinner, rested up a bit, and finally opened her present. She looked what's inside.

'…Gaara…not everyone loves 'cacti'…-_-;'. Fumiya Mizunami, 14 years old. Her first present from a man beside his father was a cacti.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

**Next chapter : The Usual Sleepyhead's Insomnia Case (ShikamaruXTemari).**

* * *

><p><em>Afterword : Thank you for reading. I would really appreciate any comments and critics. If you have any request for pairings, I'd gladly considerate it. As you've read, this is a light story, but I'm planning to put enemies (maybe Akatsuki or Orochimaru would do it), so I'm still welcoming any suggestion.<em>


End file.
